Bird and Bee
by bitterchoco
Summary: It's a ShinoNaru drabble. Shounen Ai MM
1. Bird and bee

Disclaimer : Obviously they're not mine.

It's ShinoNaru drabble, If ShikaNaru and KibaNaru had drabble, I decided that ShinoNaru should also had drabble.

Warning : This story Yaoi, it one cute Male Love another Male. If you are easily offended this kind of thing, well….that's your problem. And my English grammar is suck.

BIRDS AND BEES JUTSU

" Ummm….Shino do you know about Birds and Bees Jutsu? " Naruto ask Shino.

" So this is the reason you suddenly invited to buy me ramen for lunch. " Shino said to Naruto, seems there's some disappointment in his voice.

" Few days ago I saw Sasuke talked to Kakashi-sensei, and the only words I hear was Birds and Bees, Kakashi-sensei must be teaching Sasuke a new jutsu. I asked Iruka-sensei, but suddenly his turn very red, I think he's got fever or something, and said something about I'm too young to know about it. But I'm already 19, and Kakashi-sensei teach Sasuke about it. Then I remember that you are expert about bugs, and bees are bug too, so I think you must know something about it. So do you know some thing about it, don't you? Teach me, please…… " Naruto explain and give Shino hopeful look.

Shino really lost, he doesn't know that if really Naruto is actually that naïve or he's just stupid. But then again the person Naruto always saw as father figure, Iruka-sensei really overprotective, thinking 19 years old is too young to had sex-education. To Shino this a chance, he's been harboring some feeling for this cute blonde. So he give Naruto, his best secretive smile and….

" Of course I know about it. And I can teach it to you. But…." Shino said

" But what Shino, come on teach me please……" Naruto beg, and give Shino his best puppy eyes.

" It's very secret jutsu. If you want to learn let's go to more private place." Shino whisper to Naruto's ear, he feels Naruto's body shiver a bit.

Owari

BC : I feel something wrong in that story…..

Naruto : Stupid, you're the one write that story! So what is Birds and Bees Jutsu, is it a powerful jutsu?

BC : Yes, Naru-chan it's a powerful jutsu…..Nyahahahahaha (while imitating Hanamichi's tensai pose)

Review please…………….


	2. Bugs need exercise

Disclaimer : Nope

Disclaimer : Nope! They aren't mine. I don't earn money from this fic. So don't sue me.

Warning : This story Yaoi, it one cute Male Love another Male. If you are easily offended this kind of thing, well….that's your problem. And my English grammar is suck.

Pairing : ShinoNaru

I'm SasuNaru fans, but I also got a thing for uncommon pairing.

BUGS NEED EXERCISE

"…you did it on purpose." Naruto said it suddenly while snuggle closer to his lover's arms. Shino only give a questioning look and hold Naruto closer.

"That wasn't the first time you let your bugs loose, they were everywhere." Naruto said again and look deeply into Shino's dark green eyes while pouting.

Shino love to see Naruto's pouting lips, it always looks delicious, make him wanna kiss him, so he start to kiss Naruto's pouting lips, while his hand roam on Naruto's naked skin, feeling the soft silky skin, exploring every curve of his lover's body.

"Shino, don't try to distract me! You set your bugs loose on purpose." Naruto said after pushing Shino's hands and lips from his body.

"After stuck so long inside my body the bugs need exercise, so I let them on loose sometimes." Shino said indifferently. Naruto snort after hearing the lame excuse Shino gave him.

"Your bugs always on loose and exercise everytime Sasuke came." Naruto state a fact while rolling his eyes.

"Uchiha had bad timing." Shino said while shrugging his shoulder, then start he kissing Naruto again while his hands roaming and explore Naruto's silky body.

Under those talented lips and naughty hands, Naruto let go the pointless discussion, he already know the reason why Shino let his bugs on loose anyway. Shino is jealous to Sasuke, and Naruto never know for what reason Shino feel jealous . Naruto only want to know what kind lame excuse Shino would give this time.

owari

I know the story is lame….

Please review…..


End file.
